Mimi (World of Horror)
|-|Mimi= |-|Cosmic Curse= Summary Mimi is the protagonist of one of the many stories in the one-bit horror game World of Horror. She acts as the main character in the Spine-Chilling Story of School Scissors, in which her friend and another female student have gone missing at her school. Left with her missing friend's notebook, she dwells deep into the mystery to attempt to stop the "Scissor Woman" and save her friend by forging a spell and a sigil. On the way to solve this mystery, however, she comes in contact with many Eldritch Horrors and beings of that variety, continuing to lower her sanity bit by bit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C physically, possibly higher with magic | At least 9-C physically, higher with magic Name: Mimi Origin: World of Horror Gender: Female Age: Never specified, likely 16 Classification: Human, Cursed Student Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Dark Magic, Stealth Mastery, Probability Manipulation (Can make the chances of a being's attacks and abilities not working on her much higher, and is capable of stacking this affect. Capable of making her chances of hitting the opponent and her abilities much higher), Healing (Can heal herself with Cauterize), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Damage Reduction, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Can force beings from Higher Dimensions to materialize, Subjective Reality (Can undergo rituals which make legends become reality), Non-Physical Interaction, Holy Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness (After being cursed by Ath-Yolazth), Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 7, and 9), Preparation, Resistances to Madness Manipulation, Reality Warping, Possesion, and Darkness | All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, and 9), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Possesion, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Of which can negate resistances), Reality Warping, Intangibility, Curse Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Non-Corporeal, likely Nonexistent Physiology (Even after Mimi erased the original spirit of the Scissor Woman, it survived and took over her body) Attack Potency: At least Street level physically (Capable of fighting many monsters and beings that are far above even athletic adults. Killed a student amplified by an Eldritch Being), possibly higher with magic (Capable of sealing, affecting, and erasing higher dimensional beings with her spells and sigils) | At least Street level physically, higher with magic. Many of her abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: At least Peak Human, up to Subsonic with firearms, possibly Supersonic (Fights on par with beings who can dodge bullets and gunfire point blank) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level, possibly higher with magic (Can defend Mimi from higher dimensional beings and attacks) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms. At least Universal+ with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Bat' *'Knife' *'Lump of Eldritch Flesh' *'Sigil Notebook' *'Broken Bottle' *'Firearm' *'Storage Box' *'Scissors ' Intelligence: Gifted, likely Genius post-curse. Weaknesses: Albeit having a resistance, her sanity being lowered enough instantly takes her out of the battle and she freezes completely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Attack Boost:' Raises the chance of Mimi's abilities and attacks working. This stacks. *'Dodge:' Incredibly lowers the chance and probability of an opponent's attacks and abilities working. This stacks. *'Combat Skill:' Uses pure experience to increase the probability of their attacks and abilities working. *'Brace for Impact:' Reduces damage from attacks and nullifies abilities. *'Clap, Bow, and Pray:' Creates a ritual where a being's attacks, statistics, and abilities are lowered and Mimi has a greater chance of winning. Key: Normal | Ending B Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Horror Characters Category:World of Horror Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Acrobats Category:Geniuses Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Subjective Reality Users